Helpless
by Kajune
Summary: I'm not sure about the title. Whoever has read this and has got a better title for it, please tell me! Summary : When you are faced with the Mist, you cannot escape it's grasp. The cloud has learned this lesson. But how?


**Title** : Helpless

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

---

He wasn't sure how it happened, or how it all started.

All he remembered was sitting at his desk in his 'office', and filling out a few forms that were given to him. The next thing he could recall was having the front part of him, being rubbed agents the wall in his 'office', along with having his pants un-zipped and having 2 hands rubbing him very delicately. He moaned at the touch, but did not like it one bit. He wanted the person to stop, and surprisingly, he knew who it was.

"Mu~Mukuro! Stop!" He yells, as his right cheek starts to feel quiet painful.

He knows that his cheek is hurting because of his own movements. Since his body is reaction to the very pleasurable touch being given to him by the illusionist. If only he can catch his breathe properly and figure out how to get him off of him.

He knew that if he remains in this state, he might lose another battle to this guy and he might have to face a bad situation. One where Mukuro would be very pleased about.

Right now the position he is in seems quiet impossible to escape, but he won't give up. Not a chance. Since he is Hibari Kyoya.

His right cheek is pressed agents the wall, while his right hand touches the wall to try to keep his balance properly. His left hand is grabbing onto Mukuro's left wrist, tempting to pull it out. But alas, in vain. His legs are slightly bent and are the cause of his sawness on his cheek. Since his legs push him up and down as a response to the Mist Guardian's touch. Hibari can also feel his ass being less than an inch away from Mukuro's member. For each respond his body gives to Mukuro, each time do their bodies collid.

Deep down, Hibari can feel his body getting warm, and he doesn't want that to happen. If it continues to, he will be in danger.

After minuets of continuing, there was a knock on the door. Mukuro paused his movements but stayed in the same position. This gave Hibari a chance to calm down.

"Hibari-san, are you alright in there!? I heard you yell Mukuro's name and told him to stop doing something! Do you need help??" The voice that yelled in concern from outside the office was revealed to be Sawada Tsunayoshi.

As much as Hibari would want him to punch this guy off of him. He knew he couldn't. Because that would be revealing his very emberassing state given to him by Rokudo Mukuro.

If only he could zip his pants back and stand in a different position, but alas once again, he can not. Mukuro had a good grib on him, and Hibari was stuck. Only to be other's sex toy.

"Hibari-san!?" The voice yelled out louder in greater concern.

Hibari bit his lips to prevent him from saying 'yes', or accepting his help. He had to do this alone, no matter how hard it would be. And so, he decided to say...

"No."

His voice seemed cold and confident as usual. Possibily making Tsuna believe that something is wrong after all. Maybe Hibari is getting the upper hand on Mukuro. He just hoped the Vongola boss would think that.

"Oh...Ok then." Still, the voice seemed unsure of the answer, but much less worried. "See you." Then, he walked away.

Once he was sure to be gone, Mukuro began to laugh.

"Kufufu. He kind of ruined our moment with his strong concern. That's why I think we should go futher."

Hibari gulped. Did he hear what he think he just heard? If Mukuro has gone this far, going further would mean...!

Hibari didn't even want to think of it. All he could do now was...Give, up.

---

The next thing Hibari realized was, he was naked on the sofa, crying in pain as Mukuro thrust himself into him. The perfect could also taste something strange in his mouth, something that made him think that it's best not to know what it is.

All of Hibari's clothes were by side of the sofa, along with Mukuro. The illusionist looked down at him with a smile. He seemed happy with what he accomplished. Hibari couldn't say anything. He was starting to grow weak since the pain was something he wasn't used to. But Mukuro didn't care, he liked the expression his lover was showing him, he liked it a lot.

As the moment continued, Hibari vowed one thing in his head.

'I am going to bite that 10th Vongola to death!'

Since he was he who got Mukuro to want to do this to him, if he hadn't of planned this from the start that is.

---

Minuets after Mukuro had left, Hibari got dressed and decided to pay Tsuna a little visit, one that would begin with...

"Kamikorosu."

---

**End**

---

P.S. This is the Present version of everyone, and Mukuro is really there, not possising Chrome Dokuro. And the clothes Hibari was wearing was the one where he had his black jacket on his shoulders.


End file.
